The Sibling Switch
by Yuki Mimi
Summary: One day, Sesshoumaru wakes up to find himself in Inuyasha's body, and Inuyasha wakes up in Sesshoumaru's body. Hilarity ensues. How will our favourite canines sort things out?


Sesshoumaru awoke, feeling an obvious change in himself. Decidedly _weaker_. In fact, so much so that he was unable to think clearly, and his sight must not be functioning either, because he seemed to be in a place totally different than the one in which he dozed off.

_What's going on?_ He thought to himself. _If I didn't know better, I could almost wonder if I've turned into a half-breed like Inuyasha..._

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, but was so unpleasantly surprised that he almost wished he'd kept them shut. He was dressed entirely in Inuyasha's clothes, and—and—this clearing he was in—it was filled with Inuyasha's comrades! They were all dozing unknowingly all around him. He'd smelled them, and the sent of his—or rather, Inuyasha's—clothes, but his confused mind hadn't registered anything.

Now, it hit him full-force. He _was_ Inuyasha!

Or rather, he was _in_ Inuyasha's body.

To confirm his theory, Sesshoumaru stood up, and walked calmly over to a still pond nearby. He looked down into his reflection, but nothing could have prepared him for the horror he felt at seeing Inuyasha's grubby, dirt-nosed face instead of his own refined, handsome one.

The demon lord turned swiftly and sat down in his previous spot. Although he had no further wish to be among his brother's silly groupies, Sesshoumaru had to think and decide what to do. At least he still had his own mind.

The first thing to do would be to find Inuyasha and pile their resources on what exactly happened. As much as Sesshoumaru hated to see Inuyasha, it was a necessity if they were going to get to the bottom of this. Plus, it would be seeing _himself_, not Inuyasha, because _he_ was Inuyasha. That thought made blood pound in his veins—all the more reason to hurry up and get this problem solved.

He had a fairly good idea of where the half-breed was. If he, Sesshoumaru, had been teleported to where Inuyasha was, then Inuyasha must now be where Sesshoumaru was. Where his body still is, actually. Which meant a small forest closer to the Western Borders, as he'd been on his way there to patrol his lands. Rin and Jaken would probably be there, too, still sleeping like Inuyasha's comrades.

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru attempted to conjure up his energy orb, which was handy for quickly transporting him across vast distances. He didn't feel the familiar throb of warm blue energy at his hands, and the orb didn't appear.

Sesshoumaru was close to yelling profanity, but he decided it was more logical to approach the situation in a calm manner. So what if he couldn't use the energy orb? He had plenty of other options…for example, calling on his Fluffy to take him into the air.

His Fluffy wasn't with him.

With a pang, Sesshoumaru remember that his Fluffy was all the way in the West, with him but not with him. With _Inuyasha_. Angrily, Sesshoumaru searched for other options of fast transportation.

Ahun, his dragonsteed! But no. That was with Inuyasha too. Sadly, Sesshoumaru realized that the only other option was to walk.

But as chance would have it, he was spared from having to do that. He experienced the strange sensation of smelling his _own_ scent arriving in the area, and suddenly Ahun the dragonsteed's shadow was looming over the clearing.

As Sesshoumaru stood and watched the Dragonsteed approach, carrying Rin, Jaken, and himself on its back, Inuyasha's comrades woke up and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, it's Sesshoumaru!" screamed the strangely dressed girl. "Miroku and Sango, you'd better help Inuyasha fight him! I'll stay back out of the way! Inuyasha—Inuyasha?"

Suddenly, they were all staring at him.

Sesshoumaru realized that he was _just standing there_. And not acting like Inuyasha at all. Well, it was bad enough being in Inuyasha's body, there was no way Sesshoumaru was going to act like him too.

"What are you gawking at, you pathetic human fools?" he snarled.

Taken quite aback, the weird girl's eyes welled up with tears and the demon exterminator stepped forward aggressively. "What's gotten over you, Inuyasha?" she demanded seriously. "Sesshoumaru's coming. Aren't you going to fight?"

Appraising her with a sardonic expression that probably didn't look too good on Inuyasha's face, Sesshoumaru stated, "And risk damaging myself? I think not." Inuyasha probably couldn't control Sesshoumaru's powerful body well enough.

Inuyasha's friends didn't quite understand, though. "What the …" muttered the priest. "Inuyasha, 'damaging yourself,' as you put it so elegantly, has never bothered you before. Why now?"

Again levelling him with a cold stare unfit for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru replied, "Don't get involved in this. It's none of your business."

Just then, the dragonsteed landed in the clearing. Inuyasha, in Sesshoumaru's body, all but _fell_ off its back because he was still so unaccustomed to controlling such huge amounts of demonic power.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squeaked. "Are you all right?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, let your humble servant help you up!" Jaken croaked, having a hard time himself getting off the dragonsteed.

Sesshoumaru watched, feeling his dignity crumble. Inuyasha, that clumsy fool of a half-breed…he couldn't even walk properly!

Inuyasha staggered up to Sesshoumaru. "What's the meaning of this, Sesshoumaru!"

"I'd like to ask you that, half-breed," was Sesshoumaru's stoic reply.

"Well, I have no clue!"

"Quite true, you're always clueless."

The bystanders—Rin, Jaken, and Inuyasha's friends—were starting to understand what was going on. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had somehow switched bodies. This accounted for Inuyasha's cold and elegant behaviour, and Sesshoumaru's newfound clumsiness.

"Well, why don't we finish off our fight from last time, Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course not."

"And _why_ not?"

"Well, you've just demonstrated that you can't control my body properly. And I'm not going to fight _myself_."

"Afraid of _hurting_ yourself, eh?"

"No. It's just common sense. But since you never did have any, it's not quite your fault."

Inuyasha snarled and reached for his Tessaiga, but instead pulled out Tenseiga. It took him a while to realize that the sword he was holding was not the one he wanted. "Hey! It's not transforming!"

"_Duh_", replied Sesshoumaru, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, this has GOT to stop!" the weird girl cut in. "I'm going insane!"

The others murmured in agreement. "I can't stand to see Lord Sesshoumaru like this!" sobbed Jaken.

"You think YOU guys are going insane?" growled Inuyasha. "I can't even walk in this stupid body! And I want my Tessaiga!"

Sesshoumaru had a taste of what it felt like to be a victim of his own supernatural speed when Inuyasha suddenly zoomed in front of him and grabbed Tessaiga before he could react. But there was a loud ZAP, and he recoiled. "OW! It ZAPPED me!"

"Inuyasha, shut up," commanded Sesshoumaru. "It's time to start thinking about how we can switch things back to the way they were."

"Feh … for once, I agree," replied Inuyasha. Everyone else nodded as well. "Okay, let's get thinking."


End file.
